


Следом за тобой

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Caretaking, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, La cage au Fou, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, everything Geralt does he does for Regis and Regis only, making Resonance and using it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: В старой крепости у Региса нет никого кроме Геральта. В лихорадочном забытьи Отзвука у Геральта нет никого кроме Региса. Они держатся друг за друга так крепко, как позволяет неослабевающая хватка.





	Следом за тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Right Behind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615530) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)

_I need you with me_

_as I enter the shadows._

Red – Shadows

В Тесхам Мутна ему неспокойно. Медальон не дрожит, не заходится ведьмачье сердце, да только всё равно паршивое это место, мрачное − не как в деревенских суевериях, лишь бы страху нагнать, а по-злому мрачное, с полынной горечью в воздухе, с пылью-прахом под ногами, которая клубится и оседает там, где ее касаются подошвы, вихристым шлейфом тянется за лиловой дымкой − Регису тревожно тоже, он рыщет, развоплощаясь, с места на место, хотя метания его плавны, будто не паника, а любопытство, не волнение, а томное предвкушение заставляют его искать углы в окружности оседающих стен. Он поджигает факелы, бесплотным змеем выныривая из затеплившейся жаровни в следующую, со слежавшимся углем, его собственное мерцание тем слабее, чем ярче разгорается пламя. Им двоим свет не нужен. Но треск огня оттеняет стенания цепей − маятников, ломтями отмеряющих застывшее здесь время; а рыжие всполохи на усыпанном костями камне и плесени, склизко просочившейся вдоль кладки, напоминают о вечерах в галдящей корчме, о костре после долгой дороги, о разлившемся вине заката. Гниющее мясо, распадаясь на волокна, проваливается сквозь пальцы. Его чуют и жаждут, за ним спешат колченогими перебежками, и вой, и скрежет челюстей, и захлебывающиеся полурыки-полустоны наводняют туннели, как освобожденная из запруды река.

Региса не слышно. От Региса мало звуков и в иную пору, даже страницы он перелистывает бесшумно, надламывает соцветия свежих трав, задумчиво ласкает оперение черных птиц. Вороний глаз для Ласточки и долгого боя. Он залпом осушает пузырек и оглядывается. Регис стоит, прижавшись лбом к распахнутой ему навстречу клетке, оглаживает ее прутья, будто ребра отощавшей бруксы. Геральт настигает его на полпути внутрь, берет за локоть − ненастойчиво, спрашивая. Движением острым и порывистым Регис отшатывается, как от каленого железа, и молит − голос мучительно искажен − не медлить более ни секунды. Защелкиваются двимеритовые кандалы, они у́же запястий, ранят загодя нарастающей тупой болью, маленькая пытка в довесок для тех, кому предназначено было здесь сидеть, кажущаяся невинной поначалу. Геральт проверяет замки и быстро стискивает закованную ладонь: ногти длиннее, чем им пристало, пальцы тоньше, неуверенно сжимаются в ответ.

Бой кровавый и трудный: куда бы ни направился меч, повсюду он встречает врага. Продравшись сквозь выгнутый хребет, врубается в узел тугих мышц, отсекает лапу в замахе, застревает в костях видоизмененного таза. Геральт оскальзывается на крови. Оборот, еще один, будто на арене, гули скулят, катаясь и корчась под Игни, а крови уже по щиколотку. Но хуже всего не это. Не вспоровшие бедро грязные когти, не провалы глазниц, не всхрапы пробирающегося катакомбами старого катакана. Клеть над головой ходит ходуном, ее словно разрывает изнутри, вопли в ней − не человеческие, не звериные, и чувство, будто каждым ударом заговоренного серебра он разит не безобразных тварей перед собой, с их раззявленными пастями, с их желанием разорвать, изничтожить угодившую к ним жизнь, а заключенного наверху − с желаниями куда более страшными.

Он слишком торопится, и клетка грохает об пол, высекая искры. Регис рвется в помешательстве, его лицо искажено − не истинной формой, но глубиной страданий, которые заставляют его выкручивать руки под неестественным углом.

− Я здесь.

Регис бросается на голос и бьется о прутья. В темных, как смола, лужах танцуют красные блики, Геральт разгоняет, размазывает их по замызганной брусчатке Аардом и высушивает жаром, не поджигая трупов, чтобы не задохнуться едким дымом тлеющей нежити. Пол покрывается ломкой коркой, Регис дышит через рот, втягивая угасающий запах, тяжелый и сухой.

− Я здесь, − повторяет Геральт.

Сабли когтей устремляются к его лицу, когда он преклоняет колени, не хватает без малого пяди, и Регис бессильно шипит. Скоро. Скоро всё закончится.

Так тихо, что Геральт ловит шорох собственных ресниц. Регис в оковах обвис, уронив подбородок на грудь. Геральт зовет его по имени, ловит опавшую руку, безвольную, будто чужую, и, погружаясь в клетку до самого плеча, медленно опускает тело на противоположную решетку. Регис так слаб, что не может даже уцепиться за него, когда дверца с лязгом отмыкается. У него налившиеся синевой губы в нить, веки трепещут мотыльками на запавших глазах, несвязная речь на незнакомом языке. Геральта мелко трясет − то дрожь привалившегося Региса. Он не знает, вопреки обыкновению не знает, что делать с вампиром, чью жажду распалили и подавили, не утолив, а потому наугад поит его водой. Регис торопливо глотает, захлебываясь.

− Идем отсюда. Давай-ка...

Шаги даются ему с трудом, настолько, что перед стесанными ступенями приходится поднять его на руки. Регис извиняется за свою беспомощность, но Геральт, стиснув зубы, просит его помолчать, сберечь энергию. Кобылы нервно перебирают копытами, учуяв смерть. Он взбирается в седло первым, привязав второй повод к луке, и втягивает Региса, как тряпичного. С места высылает животных рысью. Измученное тело водит из стороны в сторону, Регис бормочет что-то под нос, словно в полусне, а затем его пронзает судорогой, и вода с принятым накануне сангуриумом выходят из обманутого желудка. Дальше едут шагом. Региса, кажется, сморило, Геральт правит одной рукой, другой крепко обхватив его со спины. Он не оборачивается назад, чтобы не тревожить спящего, и всё равно затылком ощущает, как провожают их слепые бойницы древних развалин, захмелевших от жертвенности, на которую едва ли способны люди.

** _***_**

Пар над Отзвуком душный и липкий, но будит его не смрад, а ведьмачьи прикосновения. Те, кто веруют, что ведьмаки обделены душой и лишены эмпатии, влачат свое существование в мире печальных, непростительных заблуждений. Наблюдатели вороны − не шпионы, он не любит это слово, присвоенное политикой и дворцовыми интриганами − поведали ему, как Белый Волк пощадил василиска, существо неблагодарное и жестокое, стоит кому посягнуть на его территории, и оставил на поруки восторженному графу, не взяв с того ни кроны за свое решение. Над ним глумились. «Ведьмак − защитник чудовищ?» Ослепленные собственным невежеством... А омерзительный глазу вихт в особняке на отшибе, звенящем от ложек, словно малинник, полный птиц? Он посмеивался под укоризненным росчерком звериных зрачков, воображая грядущие и, очевидно, тщетные переговоры о ценном ингредиенте, но слушал, прикусив язык, рассказ о снятом проклятии. Лишь толика от сотен историй, лишь в крошечных границах Туссента...

От одежды еще пахнет потрохами трупоедов, хотя доспехи Геральт снял и вывесил, должно быть, на могильном камне снаружи, не вчитавшись даже в имя под ним погребенного. Однако пахнет также лошадиным потом, медвежьим салом от сложенных в стороне мечей, драконьей кожей перевязи, не затянувшейся пока раной, бьющейся на шее артерией. Он дышит, раздувая ноздри, и даже это простейшее действие отзывается, будто он сокрушен мраморной плитой. Он знает, что теперь Геральту ничего не грозит кроме непредсказуемого влияния отвара, но ведьмаки выносливы, а потому опасения излишни. Однако они не уходят. Геральт справляется о его самочувствии и постоянно заглядывает в склоненное от невозможности держаться прямо лицо, будто он, Эмиель Регис, по доброй воле посмеет ему солгать. О хладнокровии Белого Волка ходят несуразные легенды; напряжение в его голосе, подобное арбалетной тетиве, скупое: «Я сделаю», − когда Регис берется расчищать место для ритуала, − они красноречивее любых слез или криков.

Реакция на Отзвук почти сиюсекундна. По бледному лицу прочерчиваются распутья сосудов, насыщенно-фиолетовых, как тучи перед бурей, или то место на небе, где ясный вечер переходит в глухую ночь, или синяки на залежавшемся мертвеце. Срабатывают инстинкты, Геральт пытается сесть, но его тело швыряет обратно, будто пружиной, его пальцы сводит в кулаки на линялой шкуре, его глаза закатываются. Он − там. Быть может, все их старания напрасны и в конце концов ведьмак исполнит свое историческое предназначение, чтобы мир людей спал спокойнее. Быть может, предчувствия Региса верны, холодные, как выброшенная морем рыба, и уже скоро еще одна нить, истончившаяся и связующая его с утраченным домом, лопнет навсегда. Порой иного выхода просто нет.

Геральт дергается. Воспоминания так сильны, или ядовит отвар, или изначально это плохая, слишком рисковая для него затея − за себя Регис не беспокоится, давно уже нет, − но у Геральта организм человеческий, как бы ни переиначили его мутации, и он несравнимо хрупок. Ведьмака вытягивает струной, и голову его начинает мотать, словно под ударами незримого морока, а затем и всё тело целиком. Регис опускается на пол, накрывает влажные виски пальцами, пытаясь удержать. Он не справляется. Его слабость сейчас − худшее подспорье. Геральт сдавленно хрипит, от кистей до шеи вены его вздулись, будто внутри пустило корни зло столь древнее, что хранит еще отголоски Сопряжения Сфер, а ныне жиреет на отравленной ведьмачьей плоти. Он вертится, как на углях, и Регис укладывает его голову себе на колени, упрямо старается уберечь от неосознанного нанесения травм. В своем безумии Регис не запомнил ни пляски меча с огнем, ни сказанных ему слов, а теперь сам интуитивно произносит то, что не возымеет эффекта, но имеет сокровенный, магический почти смысл.

− Я рядом, Геральт.

Конвульсии сотрясают Геральта, как марионетку в фургоне странствующих циркачей. Потемневшие ногти, мелькнув, принимаются царапать обнаженное горло.

− Геральт! Геральт!

Разбудить во время действия Отзвука нельзя, чужая память − загадка и может поблекнуть в мгновение ока, равно как и изводить часами. Разбитый, он еще более подавлен своей неспособностью вмешаться и прервать процесс. Не справляясь с исступленностью рук, Регис накрывает пульсирующее под ладонями горло, болезненно усмехаясь иронии.

Постепенно лихорадка сходит на нет. Вздохи утопающего становятся ровнее, разглаживается венозная сеть. Регис осторожно убирает со взмокшего лба разметавшиеся седые пряди, волосы у Геральта короткие, неровно обстрижены за ушами, вьются норовисто на кончиках. Он вздрагивает в последний раз, возвращаясь, кратко взлетают и опадают ресницы, и, будто ища опору, с неожиданной силой он обхватывает запястье, окольцованное еще не сошедшими следами кандалов, − регенерация замедлилась от шока неудовлетворенного голода, − и доверительно утыкается лицом в прижатую к щеке ладонь. Хватка разжимается. Ведьмак соскальзывает в целительное летаргическое оцепенение, и Регис использует паузу, чтобы отыскать в седельных сумках Белый мёд. Не найдя, он смешивает его самостоятельно, воскрешая свои познания ведьмачьей алхимии. По-вечернему тяжелый аромат жимолости − она ютится на дальней оконечности кладбища, и дорога туда, а затем обратно награждает его усталостью еще большей, чем скопилось на его плечах за эти годы. Закупорив склянки, он дает им остыть среди сырых камней, проложив лишайником, чтобы не разбить ненароком.

По полу гуляют сквозняки, а в закоулках капает, и Геральт укрыт одеялом − это необязательно, но кажется правильным, коль скоро поднять его на постель не представляется возможным. Немощь и ожидание − не враги, а лишь состояния, знакомые ему, как стародавние друзья, однако неуместные сейчас, незваные. Безмолвным стражем он сидит подле ведьмака и, задремав как будто всего на мгновение, слышит свое имя.

**Author's Note:**

> **Эпиграф:**
> 
> Ты нужен мне,  
когда я погружаюсь в тени.


End file.
